I'll Call You Mokie
by Artemussilvourfox
Summary: When young Seto gave Mokuba his nickname and why he gave it to him. A cute Kaiba brother oneshot, not apart of my regular series and no pairings.


Sorry, if I'm being really slow with writing and all. Not only am I having problems with being lazy, but events in my life has caused me to drift away from my computer for long periods of time. So I wrote this little one-shot, I know it's short, but I hope some of you will find this cute.

* * *

I'll Call You Mokie

The four year old named Seto watched his new baby brother Mokuba sound asleep in the booster car seat. The newborn's black locks were plastered to his chubby face, this July afternoon was hot and muggy and unfortunately for the family of four, the air conditioning in their car was broken.

"He's so small, Mommy." the boy with brown hair whispered in order to not wake his baby brother, but also because his mother was still recovering. They almost lost the two of them at the hospital and Seto's father told him not to disturb the two if they were resting.

Besides a glance from his father through the rearview and the baby kicking his tiny legs, he wasn't given an answer.

A little disappointed, Seto wiped his forehead of sweat and continued to watch the infant shift uncomfortably. Cautiously, the child let his hand gently wiped the obsidian bangs from Mokuba's face. Then on reflex his baby brother grasped his chubby fingers around Seto's finger. The boy couldn't help but smile and delicately brushed his thumb against the baby's warm, soft fingers.

Seto was so excited to have a little brother. He was going to help Mommy and Daddy take care of Mokuba in anyway he could, feeding him, playing with him, reading to him, he was going to be the best big brother in whole world.

"Mokuba," Seto stopped as he tried to put the name to this adorable little cherub, but found that he really couldn't, "I promise to be the best big brother ever." Mokuba made no movement as Seto said this and he smiled softly. Mokuba was a good name, of course, his Mommy gave the baby that name. But Seto wanted to have a special connection to his little brother.

_I think I'll give you a nickname_. Seto thought as he watched Mokuba shift his limbs around. Yes, a nickname that only his big brother could call him and let the little infant know that is big brother would always be around._  
_

"Is it ok if I call you Mokie?" the boy whispered to his baby brother and to his surprise the infant opened heavy eyelids to look at him with huge purple grey eyes.

_You have Mommy's eyes and hair._ Seto realized as he smiled once more, "I'll take that as a yes." Then leaned over and brushed a tender kiss on the baby's forehead.

Mokie gurgled and made something of a smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Seto?"

"Hm?" Seto Kaiba looked up from the monitor to see his younger brother standing at the door, "What is it, Mokuba? I'm busy."

"Well..." Mokuba was reluctant to ask, mainly because Seto went on the defense if he ever mentioned anything before their parents' death, "you know when you used to call me, Mokie?"

There was a pause as the drumming of the keyboard had ceased. Then it started back up, "I remember."

"Why did you call me that?"

Now a deafening silence ensued and Mokuba looked to the floor, he must've crossed a line.

"What does it matter?" his brother demanded with some hostility, now Mokuba was sure he crossed a boundary.

"I'm sorry, I was just wondering." the boy defended, "I shouldn't be bothering you." he quickly turned to leave, but Kaiba answered him.

"I was the only one who called you that," Mokuba looked back in surprise as he watched Seto's faceless expression, "so if you heard that name, then you'd know you're brother was there for you."

Mokuba was truly shocked, he didn't expect an answer like that. Perhaps maybe, his brother called him that because it sounded cute or it was easier to say than Mokuba, but this was truly unexpected and it brought another question to his him.

"Then why did you stop calling me that?"

"Because, back then I was your brother, I protected you from imaginary monsters. I promised after are parents were gone to be your father and protect you from the real monsters. Now," Kaiba stood from his desk and went over to Mokuba, "don't you have homework to finish?"

Mokuba stood there bewilder at how casually, Kaiba changed the subject, but nonetheless smiled affectionately at him. "Actually, I need a little help my math."

A skeptical eyebrow shot up, "I know for a fact, you're good at math."

"But I know you _excel_ at it."

There was a smirk on the elder Kaiba and ruffled Mokuba's obsidian hair, "Bring it here then." Another beaming smile was aimed at him and within minutes Mokuba returned with his alegbra book.

"I'm just having trouble with this one problem." Mokuba explained as they both sat on the couch nearby and he placed the book on the small table so they could both see.

"Seto?"

"What?"

"You know I always think of you as my big brother right?"

Kaiba brushed Mokuba's bangs from his face and revealed one of those small, true smiles that were only meant for his little brother and no one else.

"Are you going to show me that problem or what?"

* * *


End file.
